Devil
A devil is a kind of demon, one versed in using the evil in others hearts to control, or even kill them. They're characteristically humanoid in form, possessing long horns, long ears, and wings. Only Demons may select this path. Path Features: Corrupting touch (level 11): You gain a pair of wings that allow you to fly without ki. When you make your first attack on an enemy in combat, your attack targets their Resolve defense as well. If the attack hits AND beats their Resolve, you begin to corrupt the opponent, drawing out the hidden evil in their hearts. Targets affected by this ability become marked. Unlike normal marks, these marks last until the end of combat and you can mark more than one target. If any of your targets possess 50% or less karma, you may mark them automatically. This ability does not affect creatures with the other world descriptor Charm (Level 15): Once per battle you may attempt to wrest control of a marked creatures mind with a spirit vs Resolve attack. On a success, the creature in question must do everything you bid it to do for instinct rounds. Aura of Darkness (Level 19): When a marked opponent starts it's turn near you, it automatically takes damage equal to your Instinct. If this ability bloodies an enemy, they become fatigued. Devil powers: Level 11 at-will powers: Dive bomb attack You dive down towards an enemy, attacking them with a physical attack that has extra oomph. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Special: This attack can only be used if you are flying. Attack: speed vs reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your speed. Hells claw You attack with long claws At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If you strike a marked enemy, they become weakened for 1d4 rounds. Level 11 Encounter powers Gale you beat your wings, creating a massive gale Encounter ✦ Martial, Natural weapons Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to double strength. Kaikosen you strike an enemy with invisible energy, preventing them from moving. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: 3k + Strength damage and the target is immobilized for 1d4+instinct rounds. Level 14 Utility powers Vision of hell you send disturbing, violent, images into your opponents mind. Encounter ✦ Martial, Psychic, Illusion Standard Action Ranged Sight Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Resolve Hit: The opponent must pass a save. On failure it flees in terror from you, refusing to be near you. An enemy affected by this power will flee from you in a straight line that provokes attack of opportunity, attempting to leave the battle field. If this hits a marked enemy, they faint instead, becoming helpless for tier rounds. A boss or saga villain can not be rendered helpless by this ability. Aerial Escape You beat a heated retreat into the sky. Encounter ✦ Martial, Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: you become flanked Effect: You immediately move straight upwards speed + movement squares as a free action that does not provoke. Level 16 Daily Powers Devilite burst you create an explosion from your aura! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Close burst 2 Target: All creatures in burst Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. If this hits a marked target, they take an additional 2 damage die. Miss: All marked target take half damage. No other effects. Darkness Cannon You unleash a one handed blast of concentrated darkness Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Resolve Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. If this hits a marked target, they take ongoing 5 (save ends) Miss: Half damage. Marked targets take ongoing 5 for 2 rounds. Level 20 Ultimate power Devilmite Beam You use the inherent evil in someones heart to utterly destroy them. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ranged 12 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Resolve Hit: 7k + Spirit damage. If this hits a target with 60% or more karma, they take two less damage die unless they were marked. If this attack hits a marked target of any lower karma, they take full damage. If this attack strikes a bloodied opponent with 30% or less karma who was marked, they are immediately killed. Saga villains meeting this criteria instead suffer a critical hit. Miss: 3k + 40 damage. You immediately regain and may spend up to 3 healing surges. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Demons